Tenshi Seishin
by KawaiFox
Summary: Sequel to The Confession. It's been months since Yami Bakura's death and Ryou is succuming to thoughts of suicide.


KawaiFox: Hello! Don't ownYu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy.

* * *

A cold wind blew through the city of Domino, carrying with it light specks of snow as townsfolk were hustling and bustling everywhere trying to get last minute shopping done before the stores closed. Yes, it was almost christmas. The time of year where its a joyful time that you spend with your loved ones; giving gifts, eating turkey and christmas pudding, singing carols until your voice goes horse. 

But not everyone was happy...

Ryou sighed as he stared aimlessly into the crackling flames of the living room fireplace, sitting comfortably in a blue cushioned chair; it's back facing the outside world. The room was silent except for the steady ticking of the grandfather clock that stood in a dark corner. Ryou glanced at the clock and couldn't help but smile.

He remembered the first time Bakura saw the old thing and was completely curious. He would rap and tap everwhere on the fading colored wood, trying hard to figure out where that ticking noise was coming from. Bakura had wanted to take it appart for further inspection but Ryou scolded him not to. And at that perticular moment, the clock made a low gong like sound which made the tome robber literly jump out of his skin. Ryou laughed for hours after that.

The snowy white haired boy's smile dissapeared at that mere memory. A dull ache riverbeated through his heart. Oh how dearly he missed Bakura. He wanted so much just to hold him, even if it was just for one second. Without the darkness there was no light. Dark was the only soul purpose that light lived and breathed.

The grandfather clock's low gong chimed through the room, signaling that it was seven pm. Ryou got out of his chair and headed into the bathroom. Looking at his reflection he immediatly felt disgusted; his image secretly taunting and teasing him, smirking venomously.

_Come on..._

Ryou slowly opened the cabinet and took out a small razor blade that was broke off of a razor.

_No one will care..._

He rolled up his sleave, reavling pale creamy skin.

_It's your fault he's gone..._

Ryou clentched his teeth as the blade slowly reached the underside of his wrist, awaiting the sharp pain; his hand quivering.

_Bleed...Let the pain all out...Do it._

Closer...closer.

_just a little more...and it will all be over._

Just another inch...

_Come on...DO IT!_

A small click sound erutped through the bathroom, the blade bent in half. Ryou let out a wretched sob escape him as he fell on his knees; head in his hands as tears flowed down his face. Why? Why couldn't he do it? It's so simple! All he had to do was place just a small cut, just ONE lousy nick and he would be free. Free from his tormented empty exsitance. But no! He had to chicken out and prolong his suffering.

_Got to get away..._

Picking himself up Ryou blindly dashed towards the door and out into the cold, not bothering to grab a jacket. He ran and ran through the crowded streets and pushed anyone who stood in his way.

_I've got to get out of here..._

The snowy white haired teen had no clue where he was going but it didn't matter. He had to get away. Away from his memorys. Everywhere he looked he saw Bakura' face, his smile.

His lungs gripped for air as his heart pounded in his throat, finally stopping to rest by a wooden bridge; leaning on the railing. He looked down at the clam lake which was half frozen from the cold temerature. It's darkness seemed to call out to him, wanting him; longing for him to sleep its blue luquid of blankets.

_This is your chance..._

Ryou slowly went out on the other side of the railing, gripping the cold metal tightly.

He let go.

His world went black. Everything felt so cold. He was slowly falling. Down,down into the deep depths of darkness.

Ryou opened his eyes asa warm feeling wrapped around himself, a light shinning in the dark. Was he dead? Was this heaven?

In a burst of white, a man with pair of gleaming feathered wings sprouted forth. Ryou's eyes widened.

It was Bakura.

Suddenly, Ryou felt a surge of panic. He didn't want to die. Not yet! He tried to scream but no sound came out. All he could do was watch helplessly as he slowly plunged deeper and deeper. Time seemed to hold its breath as Bakura flew towards his light, inch by inch; their hands almost touching.

But death wasn't going to give up that easily. Swirling black vines shot out, wrapping around the teen and pulled him down to his doom but luckily Bakura had reached him in time and snatched his hand. It was like playing tug-of-war and death was winning.

"No! Don't leave me! Please Bakura!" Ryou choked out, tears falling. Bakura looked down at his light, his giant wings flapping to pull him upward. His eyes held fear and panic as he tried with all his strength to break him free.

With one final pull, the vines finally lost their grip on the boy. White light shattered the darkness like glass.

Ryou groaned, opening his eyes. He was back on the bridge laying on the ground as though he had never left. Was it all...just a dream.

A feather as white as snow slowly drifted from the heavens onto his lap. Ryou gasped as he picked up the feather gingerly. A soft smile formed on his lips as his eyes bremmed with tears.

Bakura didn't want him to die now. He wanted him to live until it was his time to go.

A gentle breeze caressed his face and in some way it felt like Bakura was right there next to him. Ryou looked up into the sky, the grey dull clouds parting to reveal a clear night sky. He realized that life was too precious to end. Bakura was watching over him and he would always be there. True,even though the thought of not being next to him in person was painful, he will always be next to him in spirit.

* * *

KawaiFox: Please review! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
